Netherfield Park Highschool
by DarlingMissDarling
Summary: MODERN AU! '"Netherfield park," she continued a mischievous smirk playing at the corners of her lips, "the finest boarding school in all of California, so they say," she chastised merrily, for Elizabeth Bennet was known for her lively temperament and charmingly witty mind.' Rated 'M' for swearing, and potential smut later on R&R please xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I suppose it's a very pretty building." a petite girl with long brown hair and entrancing caramel eyes remarked, her gaze fixed on the beautiful mansion she was stood before as crowds of students bustled around, greeting friends, dragging luggage up to the main entrance, saying their farewells,

"Yes, indeed," the girls father muttered as he heaved his daughters trunk out the taxi.

"Netherfield park," she continued a mischievous smirk playing at the corners of her lips, "the _finest_ boarding school in_ all of California_, so they say," she chastised merrily, for Elizabeth Bennet was known for her lively temperament and charmingly witty mind and the majority of those who encounter the enchanting sixteen year old were swept up by her love of life and witty sense of humour, but she had her faults and vices, as do we all.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here, Libby?" her father asked, bringing the girls attention back to him and away from the building she was to call her home for the next several years, "It's a very long way from anything you know, I mean...America, Libs..."

"Yes, father, because American's aren't the same as normal people, did you know they do everything standing on one leg, I never knew such a thing!" She teased again, her dark eyes alight with goodness and mischief. Her father chuckled,

"You know that isn't what I mean, you don't know anybody in America, Libby, I don't want you suddenly deciding you don't like it and then being stuck on your own here."

"I'll be fine, dad. I promise. When have I ever _not _be fine?" she questioned, rolling her eyes and folding her thin arms across her chest, her father opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a tall, relatively plain looking girl coming up smiling sweetly,

"Hi, welcome to Netherfield, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm new, my names Libby and I'm in Austen House, I, I don't know where I'm going?"

"Ah! You must be Elizabeth Bennet, I'm Lottie. We have system here where a senior is assigned to all new students, we call it the 'sibling scheme' and I'm your new sister!" she said beaming,

"Oh! Hello, it's nice to meet you, please, call me Libby, most people do, Elizabeth is such a mouthful." Libby said grinning at the girl and extending her hand

"Jesus!" Lottie laughed, taking the smaller girls hand and shaking it, "you are so british!"

"Spoken like a true American," her father muttered, Libby turned to him,

"Father!" she hissed, before turning back and smiling apologetically at Lottie, "i apologise for my father, he's not too keen on the idea of leaving me to _fend for myself _in a _foreign land _haha"

"Naa, it's cool, right well, come on, I wanna show you the dorms and introduce you to your room mate." Lottie said as she leant down and picked up Libby's trunk

"Of course," Libby smiled before turning back to her father,

"Now you promise you want to do this, Libby, you don't have too-"

"Dad, I'll be fine." He reached up and hugged her father tightly before pulling away, "Tell mother, Kits and Mary that I love them and I'll email regularly! I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Keep your nose clean, and keep that temper of yours in check, these American's don't tend to have the same sense of humour as us," he whispered, causing Libby to laugh good naturedly,

"I'm sure I can handle it. I'll see you at Christmas!" She said, smiling before turning back to Lottie and grinning, "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"And this," Lottie said, opening a door and revealing a large bedroom with two beds, one that was already made up, and a girl with long sleek blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail folding clothes carefully, "Is your bedroom." the pretty blonde turned and shot the two girls the most dazzling smile.<p>

"You must be Elizabeth! I'm so happy to meet you, my name's Jane, I guess we're roomies!" she said, her voice was soft and tinkling and had a slight southern drawl to it.

"Haha, call me Libby, it's a pleasure, Jane."

"Oh my god, you're british! This is so exciting!" She laughed sweetly, and Libby couldn't help but join in,

"Right, I'll leave you both to unpack, but I'll be, back at around seven to take you to the pep rally!" Lottie said, smiling kindly at the pair,

"Pep rally?" Libby asked, "What on earths that?"

"Netherfield's pretty well known for its soccer team, the sports pretty big around here and the pep rally on the first day back is tradition. it's a great way for new students to meet people and the team almost always make an appearance and not to mention the fact that Murphy's Law are playing! Jesus, some of those guys. Dayummm" Lottie blabbed,

"What's Murphy's Law?" Libby asked, confused,

"Ohh, they're a local band, they're amazing and _holy shit_, Will Darcy, the lead singer is like some sort of fucking greek god! He's on the soccer team too, him and his mate Chuck Bingley! They are the too hottest guys in school, no joke!" At this, Libby had to resist rolling her eyes; from her limited experience all 'rock stars' were pompous twats who had no sense of humour and were arrogant as anything.

"I've never understood all the fuss about the soccer players, but still, it sounds like it could be fun. I'll go, but only if you'll come too, Libby?"

"Soccer is football, right? Of course, it sounds like fun, besides, I'd like to meet these painted peacocks!" Libby chuckled and Jane smiled,

"Meet them? Oh, I've never talked to them!?"

"Aren't they in your year?" Libby asked, confused,

"Yeah, well, Chuck is, Will's in your year, you're sophomore's right?" The others both nodded, "Girls like me just don't talk to guys like them!" Lottie shrugged, and Libby chuckled,

"So they're conceited douchbags then? How thoughrally original! Oh well, at least its something to laugh at!" She said, "It's not formal or anything is it?"

"Nope," Lottie said, momentarily taking in what Libby and Jane were wearing, Libby had on a pair of dark, flared jeans, a loose tank top and flip flops and jane was wearing a simple sundress with low wedges, "Yeah, you guys are fine!" she said, "I'm just gonna go grab my bag, but I'll meet you guys in your common room in a second?"

* * *

><p>The three girls walked across the quad and headed, along with tons of other students, towards the soccer pitch before finally coming to a stop amongst a large crowd not far from one of the entrances,<p>

"Lots! Hey, Lottie!" someone cried, waving at them and Lottie excused herself from the other two to go say hi to her friends, Jane turned to Libby,

"So, what do you make of the school so far?" she asked, smiling sweetly,

"It's crazy, not like anything I'm used to...but I think I'll be just fine here," she laughed, and Jane beamed at her,

"You know, I'm glad I've got a roommate like you, my last roommate, Caroline was...well, she was lovely, but just a bit..._loud_," at this Libby laughed,

"You know, I think that you're too nice for your own good," she chuckled, nudging Jane who laughed too, and took a step backwards, before losing her balance and stumbling straight into the arms of a tall guy with tousled blonde hair and kind eyes, wearing a leather jacket,

"My god!" Jane laughed, unable to stop "I am, I am so sorry!" She stammered as she regained her balance and righted herself. The boy looked her up and down before throwing her a crooked grin and laughing easily,

"Naa, don't worry about it, I'm just glad I stopped you falling. Can't have such a pretty thing getting hurt, can we now…?"

"Jane!" She said, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she smiled shyly at the guy, "Oh," she said, suddenly remembering Libby, "And this is my friend, Libby."

"I'm Chuck." He said, still grinning, clearly he was a year or so older than the pair,

"Chuck!" A voice called, causing both Chuck and Libby to turn sharply, Jane however was still staring at Chuck. Libby's breath hitched in her throat, stood on the other side of a rapidly parting crowd, was possibly the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had dark hair and the most piercing blue eyes. He was tall, probably about six foot and wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white v-neck. His jaw line was strong and his cheekbones were defined. The term _'Greek God' _sprung to Libby's mind and something stirred in her memory. It was his eyes that caught her attention the most as he stood blatantly ignoring all the stares he was getting from the surrounding people, they were so beautiful, but there was a hard coldness to them that made Libby almost uneasy.

"Gimme a sec, Darce! I'm talking to these two lovely girls, come say hi!" Chuck called and then turned his attention back to Jane, Libby however, kept her gaze on him a second longer, watching him as he rolled his eyes and ignored a group of girls as they giggled and pointed at him and remained exactly where he was. She silently added unsociable to her list of faults.

"So, after this who drama is done, a load of us are going down to the Cops for a little after party...maybe you two should join us?" Chuck asked slightly sheepishly, Jane beamed at him,

"We'd love too, wouldn't we, Libby?" she responded,

"Of course," Libby agreed, glancing back at the 'Greek God' stood glaring at the trio,

"Chuck, come on! We're on in ten and-" he yelled his voice laced with impatience,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chuck called back, seemingly completely unaware of the crowd just staring at both him and his friend, "So I'll see you girls later, just tell the guy at the pathway you're with Chuck, he'll tell you where to go!" He laughed, before turning and jogging over to his handsome friend.

Once they were gone, Libby turned to Jane, "What are the Cops?" she asked,

"Its the woods in the grounds, only the seniors, sports players and a select others ever get to see the infamous 'party ground'" she squealed, excitedly grabbing Libby's arm and laughing in excitement,

"Holy fuck!" Lottie said approaching the girls, "did I just see what I think I just saw?" She demanded, "Were you two just talking to _Chuck Bingley?" _A look of shock registered on Jane's face before she nodded slowly, and Libby just shrugged,

"I have a feeling I'm meant to know who this is?" she muttered, but Lottie ignored her,

"Was...Was _Will Darcy _here too?" she breathed excitdedly. That name struck with Libby, and suddenly she broke out laughing. Jane and Lottie looked at her,

"That..._that _was 'Will Darcy', that cold and unsociable arse was your 'perfect greek god'?" she said, her eyes twinkling as she delighted in the ridiculousness of the situation, "Well, he's handsome enough, I'll give you that, but he's rude as anything!"

"Chuck invited us to the Cops, Lottie!" Jane exclaimed, ignoring Libby, "You have to come with us!" Just as Lottie was about to reply, the doors opened and they trio of girls found themselves swept up in the current heading inside.

* * *

><p>They found seats with a great view of the pitch and the stage that was set up in the middle of it. The crowd erupted with loud cheers as a group of cheerleaders ran in unison onto the pitch, followed by four guys, two of whom were very familiar. The cheerleaders ran and took their places in front of the stage, while the boys ran onto the stage. Chuck grabbed a guitar, another boy with red hair settled at the drums and a guy who came across as rather short tugged on a bass guitar. But Libby's gaze was trained on Will Darcy as he stepped up to the microphone as the others started playing the introduction. to some song<p>

"Another year at Netherfield, another peprally!" he said into it. He sounded..._uncomfortable_? "And we thank you for your continuing support with this little band." and then, the drums kicked in and Elizabeth Bennet stopped still when Will Darcy started singing. If it was at all possible, his attractiveness levels rocketed, and she couldn't help but note that if he was a nicer person, she may have seen the appeal surrounding this boy.

"They're amazing, aren't they!?" Lottie asked, leaning over and grinning at the girls, Jane nodded enthusiastically and Libby begrudgingly agreed, it wasn't really her cup of tea, but it was admittedly very good.

* * *

><p>After the peprally, Libby, Jane and Lottie started to make their way to the Cops, the three chattering easily about the 'spectacular' that was the annual Netherfield high peprally. As they got closer, Jane became visibly more and more nervous and by the time they reached the edge of the path and were met by a tall senior, Libby thought she was about to bolt and run,<p>

"We're with Chuck," she said, seeing as neither of the other two seemed capable of speech,

"Names?" The senior asked,

"Jane, Libby and Lottie," he nodded, typed something on his phone, before smiling and leading the girls through the trees. When they reached the clearing, all three were left speechless, tones of seniors and sports players were all chattering, there were fairly lights everywhere and...beer. how they'd managed to get beer, Libby had no clue, but there was a lot of it non the less. The three girls grinned at each other, before walking forwards.

They hadn't been there long before Chuck came bounding over to them, smiling warmly and Libby could almost feel Jane flush as he gazed at her. It was what happened next that caused Libby to start, Will Darcy was folding behind, a beer in his hand and a scowl on his face,

"Jane!" Chuck said warmly, "Libby! And you must be Lottie?" he asked, causing Lottie to nod, before she spotted someone she new and scuttled off to speak to her

"This, is my mate, Will." he said, formally introducing his gorgeous but predidecidedly bad tempered friend to the girls,

"Will, these are the girls I was telling you about." He said, before turning and engaging Jane in a conversation. Will stared at Libby for a second as she floundered for something to say,

"I'm Libby." She said, smiling politely, he didn't respond, "So...you're a sophmore, right?" She tried again, and he nodded before taking a swig of his beer, Libby just stared at him, before rolling her eyes and muttering that she was going to find something to drink as she decided firmly that Will Darcy was rude, arrogant and clearly felt himself above talking to her.

The evening passed pleasantly, despite Will's blatant rudeness and Jane spent the majority of it with Chuck. It wasn't until it was about eleven and Libby had been sent to fetch another beer for, herself, Lottie and a couple of new friends that everything really kicked off. She was rummaging around in one of the cooler boxes when she heard two familiar voices behind her,

"Jane is one of the loveliest, prettiest girls I think I've ever met!" Chuck said, and though Libby was out of sight she could actually _hear _the smile in his voice,

"She's hot." Will responded bluntly, and Chuck laughed,

"Her friend, oh, what's her name?"

"Libby." Will supplied calmly,

"Oh, remember her name do we, Darce!" Chuck teased, "She's very pretty, you'd be a hot couple and-"

"Please, Chuck. I remembered her name because it's common. I don't know how many times I have to express the fact that I have no interest in brain dead fans void of all personality who only want to have a song written about them. I have no interest in speaking to her again. Now, go back to Jane and enjoy her smiles, you're wasting your time with me." Will said. Libby was fuming. '_Brain dead'! 'Void of all personality' _her opinion of Will Darcy was now set in stone and it couldn't possibly have been a worse one,

"Libby!" Lottie called, and she stood up quickly, causing both Chuck and Will to stare at her, "Come on, me and Jane are going back!" She locked eyes with Will, was that...did she detect shame in his eyes?

"I'm coming, Lottie!" She called, before turning to the guys,

"That you so much for the invite, Chuck. You guys were both great tonight by the way, I have to apologise though, I'd never heard of you before tonight, it's not really my sort of music, but you're very good." She said, smiling sweetly at Will, "Bye!" And then she walked away, grinning to herself.

Once she was gone Chuck turned to Will,

"Bro," he said, "you know you're gonna have classes with that chick? Not so 'void of personality', is she?" Will ignored him, his gaze was fixed on the small girl with light brown waves as she disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

Libby stood before the full length mirror in her room, gazing critically at her reflection. Netherifeld Park's uniform was actually quite nice, a short blue skirt pleated at the bottom, a white shirt that she left untucked, a navy vest and a blue and white striped tie. Libby, admittedly didn't care much about fashion, but she'd lived with her sister Kitty for far too long to be completely oblivious to what looked 'good' and what didn't. Her makeup was neutral and her long brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Simple. Perefct for her first day of classes.

Jane emerged from the small ensuite bathroom, she wore her uniform similar to Libby, only she had ditched the vest for a cardigan and wore her shirt tucked in. Her hair was loosely braided and she had barely any makeup on but still managed to look flawless.

"How do you manage to make a school uniform look good, Jane?" Libby said, turning and facing her roommate, Jane laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Let's go to breakfast!" She said, heading for the door, "I can't wait to introduce you to my cousin Lydia, maybe you'll meet Caroline too, it depends if she sits with us or the other cheerleaders!" Libby took one last look in the mirror before following Jane out of their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Jane!" a small girl with wild curly hair called, waving to the Jane and Libby as they entered the schools dining hall,<p>

"Lydia!" Jane exclaimed, grabbing Libby's wrist and dragging her over to the younger girl, "Lydia, this is my new roommate, her name is Libby and she's from England!"

"Hi," Libby said, smiling,

"England? Wow, I've totes always wanted to go! I'm Lydia, Janie's _amazballs _cuz!" Lydia said, grinning and tossing her hair, Libby tried not to role her eyes, Lydia was...interesting to say the least.

"Is Caroline about?" Jane asked,

"Yepp, she sworsies that she'd sit with me today, she'll be along any-"

"Talking about _me _were you?"

Libby turned to see a tall girl with silky coppery hair and large green eyes wearing a cheerleading uniform, "I'm sorry," she said, her voice was very..._high_. She looked and sounded exactly like a barbie girl, and not in a good way. "Do I know you?" she asked, looking Libby up and down and folding her thin arms,

"I'm...new. My names Libby, I'm-"

"Ohhh, _you're_ the girl from the Cops party last night." She said, getting a knowing look in her eye, Libby looked at her in bafflement,

"Erm...I guess...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Libby responded, deciding that this girl w_asn't _really her type of person.

"Caroline." She said, looking insulted at Libby not knowing this, yep, _Caroline _clearly belonged with the Will Darcy's of the world. Libby had to stifle a laugh at that thought,

"Libby, this is my old roommate, remember? The one that I was telling you about?" Jane said, sliding into the seat next to Lydia and gesturing to Caroline and Libby to sit down too,

"Sooo," Caroline said "_Janie_," Caroline said falsely, and Libby almost threw up a little in her mouth, "First day back and people are _already _talking! Rumour has it you got a _personal invite _from _Chuck Bingley _to the Cops party last night? And that he gave you his number?" At this, Jane blushed, because yes, Chuck and Jane had exchanged numbers.

"Oh My Jesus! For realisies?!" Lydia demanded, turning to stare at Jane, who blushed and adverted her gaze,

"And _Libby _apparently, you were introduced to Will Darcy? I'm _sure _you must have been completely star struck after hearing him performing, his voice is _perfectt _isn't it?" At this, Libby snorted, pouring herself a cup of coffee,

"Yes, William Darcy is quite '_perfectt'" _She said mimicking Caroline, before adding sugar to her coffee. She turned to see Caroline looking confused, "I actually wasn't all that impressed by the _'amazing Mr Will Darcy oh my god!'" _she said in a false voice, "to be completely honest, I found him to be rude, unsociable and arrogant and I hope never too encounter him again."

Caroline stared at her in astonishment,

"Oh." was all she said, before she turned back to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was at lunch time, when Lydia, Libby, Jane and Lottie were all sat besides the lake in the grounds gossiping that things got interesting,<p>

"You'll _never guess _who I saw in the corridors today! _Will Darcy! _What's he actually like, guys?"

"The _ultimate _guy!" Lottie said, before anyone else could talk, "He's crazy smart, and he's on the soccer team, he's the lead singer of Murphy's law, and-"

"Not, but what's he _like_?" Lydia asked, at this, Libby chimed in,

"I can honestly say that he is one of the most arrogant, disagreeable and unsociable people I think that I've ever met." Libby responded coldly, "and I can honestly say that I hope never to encounter him again. Looks aren't everything, Lydia."

"He really isn't that bad, Libby." Jane chimed in,

"No, Jane, he was. He was every bit the stereotypical 'rock star', far too arrogant and pompous for his own damn good."

"But he's _sooooo _hot!" Lydia said, pretending to faint and Libby just rolled her eyes,

"What do you have next, Libby?" Lottie asked, changing the subject,

"English, with Miss...Simmons?"

"Ohhh, Miss Simmons? She's lovely!"

* * *

><p>Libby walked into her first English class of the semester. A few kids she recognised from the party the night before smiled at her and she smiled warmly back. She noticed Caroline sat right at the front of the class and, in an attempt to get as far away from her as possible, Libby decided on a seat right at the very back. The class started and Libby couldn't help but notice the fact that Caroline kept glancing at the door. It was only after about fifteen minuets that the reason became apparent:<p>

Will Darcy strode through the doors looking every ounce as hot as he had done the night before in his dark trousers and crisp white shirt. Miss Simmons looked up as he muttered some excuse about soccer practice running late before looking around and, reluctantly, settling into the only available seat that just so happened to be next to Caroline, who immediately leaned over and started chattering away to him as he got his books out, causing Libby to roll her eyes before turning back to her work.

When the bell finally rang to signify the end of class, Libby started packing her books up quickly, desperate to avoid both Caroline and Will; grabbing her notebook she made a dash for the door,

"Sorry, Caroline, I..." Will said, urgently looking about the classroom in an attempt to avoid talking to Caroline; and then he spotted Libby hurrying away.

"I have to talk to Libby!" He said quickly, causing Libby to turn at the mention of her name. Her eyes widened as Will hurried over to her, "Libby," he called, actually looking _imploringly _at her, "Remember that _thing _we needed to discuss?" Libby smiled sardonically at the, albeit incredibly tall, incredibly attractive, boy in front of her,

"oh, it's perfectly okay, _'Darce', _me and all of the other 'personality void' groupies dealt with that one on our own! I have to rush, I have a history class in two minutes, see ya later!" She exclaimed cheerily, shooting him an overly sweet smile before turning and walking out of class, leaving Will Darcy looking very...well very _un_Darcy and at the mercy of Caroline.

* * *

><p>"I literally cannot believe you!" Lottie exclaimed, barging into the Sophmore's common room. Libby looked up from her book, startled, "That whole thing with Darcy!"<p>

"Shhh!" Jane said, looking around to check that Will wasn't in the room, thankfully, he wasn't,

"That whole thing with _Darcy _in english class," Lottie continued lowering her voice, "everyone is talking about it!" At this revelation, Libby laughed heartily,

"Do people really have nothing better to do around here than discuss _William Darcy _and..._me_? I don't get why people care so much, literally on my way back from classes this evening I had several girls _whispering _and pointing at me. It's ridiculous!"

"Word gets around here pretty fast. It's what happens and a small school where people are around each other twenty four seven...Most people know about Jane and Chuck (I want details, now), and so you and Darcy sort of become collateral damage."

"What details?" Jane asked,

"Like, has he called yet?" Jane remained silent and just blushed,

"They're going out this saturday, happy?" Libby replied,

"OMG!" Lottie yelled, her face lighting up with excitement, "Anyway, that's besides the point,Will Darcy apparently asked you for a 'private word' and then you basically told him to go fuck himself." At this Libby looked shocked,

"I certainly did not! He was attempting to use me to get out of talking to Caroline and- speak of the devil, and he doth appear," She said, suddenly, and Lotie turned to see Will Darcy and Chuck walking in, deep in conversation, they went and sat down by the fire and Will retrieved a book from his bag while Chuck got out his phone, "As I was saying," Libby continued, " He was trying to get out of talking to Caroline and I was the nearest person. I guess he thought I'd be so _honoured at 'Will Darcy' speaking to **me **_that I'd just go along with it. Sadly for him, I'm not that pathetic." At with that, Libby turned back to her book, leaving Jane and Lottie to discuss all things 'Chuck Bingley'. Although, it wasn't too long before she felt the heat of someone gaze on her, looking up, she noticed Will Darcy just staring at her from across the room. She sighed and turned back to her book.

"You alright, Darce?" Chuck asked, as Will got out a notepad suddenly,

"Yeah, I just had an idea for a new song." he said, scribbling the words "Fine Eyes" at the top of a piece of paper, before glancing back at Libby's tiny form as she sat reading a book across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Will sat in the empty music room with his guitar on his lap, plucking at the strings and singing softly to himself. He had seen Libby earlier that morning, and Jane of course. Chuck had decided to invite them over to sit with them at breakfast and they'd agreed. Unfortunately, Caroline joined them quickly after,

_"How's Georgiana getting along at Ramsgate Academy, Will?" Caroline asked him, her voice appearing particularly offensive that morning and he'd had to suppress a grimace,_

_"She's getting on fine, from what I understand." He replied simply, before turning back to his food,_

_"**Ana **is Will's little sister," Caroline then informed Libby and Jane, neither of whom and asked, and again, Will tried not to cringe at the use of the nickname, "I met her a couple of years ago at Cheerleading Camp, she's a **national **gymnast! Crazy accomplished for a fourteen year old, isn't she Will?" Why was it that she felt the need to drag him into every conversation? He didn't respond._

_"You say that about every girl, I swear Caroline!" Chuck said, smiling rather forcedly at the pretty red head,_

_"I s'pose the word is overused." she conceded,_

_"Completely," Will said, causing a look of glee to spread across Caroline's face, "The word's used far too often. I don't think I know many girls who I would really consider **accomplished** at our age."_

_"Goodness!" Libby interjected, "You must comprehend a great deal in the word, Will?" He tried not to notice how nice his name sounded in her soft British accent,_

_"I do." he replied simply, smiling slightly at the girl opposite him,"_

_"Oh, totally!" Caroline drawled, "she has to be sporty, artsy, have travelled a lot, and...she's gotta have a certain **air **about her," She looked to Will for approval but gained none, because he was still staring at Libby,_

_"She must be well read and educated, have good taste in music and theatre, not be into all of those shitty chickflick movies like most girls," at this point he inadvertently glanced at Caroline, "and, of course, she can't be **remotely **void of personality." he smirked slightly, not breaking his gaze with Libby. She just stared back, completely incredulous because he could **not **have meant what she thought he meant. _

_"Well, how very sixteenth century of you." She'd said, pushing her chair back and getting up, "I no longer wonder at you knowing so few **'accomplished women' **I've left something upstairs," she said, turning to Jane, "I'll meet you in Drama." And then, she walked off. Will pretended he didn't watch as she sashayed away, imagining the fierceness in her caramel eyes as she tried to calm down. _

"Will, what are you doing mate?" Chuck asked, pulling him from his thoughts as he entered the room,

"Had this idea, for a new song...I was working on it."

"Lets hear it then?" Chuck said, grinning crookedly at his best mate, Will went to start but Chuck interrupted him, "By the way, mate, this Saturday, I'm taking Jane out to town before the gig, but...she wanted to show Libby around so I said she could come...you wouldn't join us would you, show Libby around if we get...preoccupied?" he asked sheepishly, Will regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow for a second before shrugging,

"Just promise Caroline wont be there?"

"Swear."

"Okay then, I need some things from the mall anyway." he'd conceded,

"I owe you, man!" Chuck smiled, "Now lets hear this song?"

* * *

><p>Libby was fuming. How dare he? How bloody dare he suggest that she was an accomplished women? He was such a pig, misogynist was another negative now added to the list of things Libby couldn't <em>stand <em>about Will Dacry.

She'd continued to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and then the next three, a mood which only worsened on Friday when Jane informed her who was coming with them to town the next day.

"Will?" She cried, slamming her book shut, "Will bloody Dacry? You're kidding, Jane? Tell me this is a joke?"

"I..." Jane said sheepishly, looking about the (thankfully) empty common room,

"Oh my god! You know, you _do know _that I'm going to be stuck with him for the _entire _day while you and Chuck are off playing lovers?" she demanded,

"I'm sorry, Libby! I...please? I promise, he isn't that bad? He...he can't be, not if he's friends with Chuck! It'll be fine, you just...you just need to get to know him better?" Libby was stood with her arms folded and her eyes hard, "For me?" Jane asked, and she watch Libby deflate,

"Fine." She said bitterly, sitting down and scowling, "But you bloody well owe me Jane."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jane squealed enveloping the girl she was fast starting to think of as her bestfriend in a tight bear hug. Libby laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm serious though, Libby, you should really give him a chance! He's actually a pretty nice guy...once you get to know him, I swear. I think you two would get along if you actually _tried_!"

"Haha! Jane, you couldn't think anyone _bad _if you tried! All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes!" Libby laughed tracing the spine of the book she was still holding fondly, "But fine, I'll try, I promise...but, if he starts behaving like a dick again then I swear to god-"

"Yay! Thank you!" Jane said, smiling warmly, "You're the best, Libby! I have to go to french, but I'll see you at dinner!" She grabbed her lilac tote and hurried out of the door, leaving Libby alone to her thoughts and her book.

She wasn't allowed much peace, however, because Caroline came bubbling in and, noticing Libby sat nose buried in a book, rolled her eyes, "Libby!" She called, and Libby looked up, trying to suppress a groan as she realised who had entered the common room,

"Hi, Caroline." She said, calmly, before returning to her book,

"You haven't seen Will, have you Libby?" She asked, and Libby shook her head, not looking up, "because I can't fine him _anywhere_ and he's been totally MIA except from at meals all week! It sucks! I need to talk to him about..._winter ball_!" At this Libby looked up,

"Winter ball? Whats that?" She asked, and Caroline's eyes filled with utter glee as she said in mock horror, "You don't _know_?" Libby shook her head, "It's the schools annual winter ball, it's a big party where everyone dresses up and it's going to be perfect!"

"Why do you need to talk to Will?" Libby asked, thoughrally unenthused,

"Because we're going to together." Caroline said, like it was the simplest thing in the world and Libby couldn't help but laugh. Caroline furrowed her brow, "What?"

"No offense, Caroline, but...you do know that he has to _actually _ask you, right?" At this, Caroline's brow furrowed even further, and Libby continued to laugh, because if there was one person Will Darcy hated more than her, it was Caroline.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth," Caroline said curtly, before standing quickly, "I have a practice to get too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Libby and Jane met the boy at the bus stop that was going to take them into the centre of Hollywood. Jane was wearing a light teal dress with a white peter pan collar and white ballet flats. Her blonde hair was loose and curled softly and her makeup was light but beautiful. Libby on the other hand was wearing a pair of light jean shorts, and vest top and and blue and white striped shirt. Her light brown hair was loose and messy and she had next to no makeup on.<p>

"Jane, Libby!" Chuck said warmly as he approached the girls with Will in toe. Will looked hot. Like, really hot. But Libby pretended she didn't notice, instead just smiling warmly at Chuck,

"Libby," Will said, his voice as low and husky as ever and she turned to find him stood beside her,

"Well, William, looks like we're stuck together for the day, I do hope you don't get _too_ bored." Libby said

"I doubt I could ever be bored in your company, _Elizabeth_." He retorted quickly, the use of her full name not being lost on her. She smiled,

"So, Will, _Caroline _was telling me all about how you two are going to the winter ball together. I must say you make a very cute couple-"

"She said _what_?" he demanded and Libby turned to him, her dark caramel eyes full of mischief,

"Yes, I think she was going out today, to pick her dress and your tie-"

"Fuck!" Will groaned, and Libby raised her eyebrows, trying not to laugh. Will turned to her about to say something, before something occurred to him, "You're teasing me, aren't you?" he asked, and she grinned at him,

"What, is it such a foreign concept to you? Can no one tease the _great Will Darcy_?" She chided just as the bus pulled up and she stepped on after Jane and flashed her bus pass before going and sitting at the back with the others. She expected Will to sit next to Chuck and start talking about soccer, or the band or...something, but he didn't, instead he came and sat next to her.

"No, and I suppose I should expect it from you, as well." He said quietly to her, she turned a confused smile on her face,

"From me, huh? So, you aren't too proud then?"

"No...I'm a lot of things and maybe I can be proud but..." She looked at him is surprise, her pretty brown eyes going wide as she ran her hands through her tousled waves,

"You play the part very well, Mr Darcy." She conceded finally, "Let me guess, it's an act to fight of the Caroline's of the world?" He shrugged and leaned back in his seat,

"Something like that, I don't have the talent of conversing easily with people I've never met before."

"And when there's hundreds of screaming girls clamouring just to talk to the _amazing Will Darcy _some sort of self defence is necessary." She said nodding, looking at him and catching his eye. God, his eyes are so blue.

"What...what I said this morning, I...I didn't mean it as an insult...I-"

"It's...it's okay." _God that was hard to say_, Libby was not the sort of person who changed her opinion of someone readily, she was stubborn like that, but Will Darcy was surprising her quite a lot already. Maybe Jane had been right about him.

"You know you've been MIA for the past week? Caroline has been going _crazy_!" Libby chuckled, and Will joined in, before blushing slightly and looking at the floor,

"I've been doing a lot of writing actually, new song." He responded,

"Ohh, I'm going to guess that it _isn't _about one of your 'brain dead' groupies." She hadn't meant for it to sound quite so bitter, after her conversation with Jane and actually allowing herself to get to know him, she'd really been trying to get past that, he chuckled sadly, still gazing at the floor before stopping and turning to her,

"I realised…I just…I wanted to apologise for my behaviour that night. I was in a shitty mood and I judged you without really looking at you. Anyone who spends more than five minutes in a room with you can tell that you're anything but void of personality and…I'm sorry. The truth is I find you to be one of the few girls at this school that I can stomach having a conversation with," he stammered mentally kicking himself for not making sense. He had just come so close to admitting to something he wasn't even sure of himself yet,

"Because I refuse to fall at your feet and beg for songs to be written about me?" She questioned, a twinkle in her caramel eyes and a smile licking at the corner of her dark lips,

"Let me play you this one, with the exception of my that one," he said indicating Chuck who was still in deep conversation with Jane, "You're probably the only one who I can trust to be brutally honest with me." He asked, and she smiled,

"I do have a tendency to be brutal…and…I'm not always right. I accept your apology and offer one of my own in return, I was a bitch and I couldn't get past my own scruples with guys like you."

"Guy like me?" he asked, eyebrows raised,

"You know," she said softly, avoiding his gaze, "the gorgeous, rock star type. Let's just say that I have a bad experience with guys like that." He tried not to jump for joy when she called him 'gorgeous' and instead just nodded in understanding as she glanced up at him with sad eyes and an unfamiliar unsurety too her, he smiled comfortingly and she smiled back. Everyone has baggage that affects the way that they are, he had his own too, they were silent, but unlike before it wasn't uncomfortable like it had always been before.

The bus came to a stop in the middle of a crowded street in central hollywood and the four got off,

"Chuck and I are going to get a coffee, you guys coming?" Jane asked, looking towards Will and Libby. Will opened his mouth to respond but Libby beat him too it,

"Oh, no, we're fine. You guys go have fun." It was out of her mouth before she even realised it. Chuck grinned at her in thanks, Jane raised her eyebrows at her in a mix between amusement and question and Will smirked slightly.

"Come on, William." She said, turning and starting walking in the opposite direction, "I have no idea where I'm going and I need to buy some more notebooks and, apparently now a dress for 'winter ball'." he smirked and followed her.

They walked together in companionable silence as Libby took in her surroundings,

"It's very pretty, I'll give you that." She said suddenly, "Nothing compared to London though." She said, "Far more 'glitz and glamour I suppose."

"No way! Don't get me wrong, I love London, but LA beats it hand down! It's just so much more cosmopolitan!" Libby turned to him with wide eyes,

"Nuh uh! London is far more cultured! England as a whole is, no offence, but the whole reason you guys even have a history and culture is because we created it."

"I quite agree, London is far more cultured, I said cosmopolitan, though. You _do _know what that means, right?"

"No, I was born yesterday Will." She retorted quickly, actually quite enjoying the little debate, "I see what you mean, Los Angeles is far more consumerist than London is," they had reached a park now, filled with small children running and laughing and people walking about the place.

"Oh my god! Ice cream!" Libby cried, completely forgetting about their debate and grabbing onto Will's hand, dragging him towards the ice cream van she'd just spotted. She'd let Chuck and Jane go off by themselves because she knew they wanted some time alone, that didn't mean she wasn't hungry as anything. By the time she realised what she'd done her tiny hands were securely linked to Will's and she tried not to shiver at the contact, noting just how perfect her tiny hand fit in his. When they got to the cue, she heard the rich sound that was William Darcy laughing, and she noticed that he made no attempt to let go of her hand.

"What do you want then?" he asked, and she quickly scanned the board,

"Double chocolate twist with a flake." She said, grinning and turning to him, he raised his eyebrows, "What?" she asked, furrowing her brow,

"Nothing," he replied, smirking slightly, "You just aren't like any of the other girls I know," their gaze locked as she looked up at him,

_"Is that a good thing?" _she wanted to asked, but she couldn't handle the intimacy levels given they were still holding hands, so instead, she just laughed good-naturedly,

"What, because I'm not having a baby scoop of low fat lemon sorbet?" She chuckled and he laughed then too.

They ordered their ice-creams and then Libby turned to him,

"So, Jane mentioned that there was a kickass adventure park here…?"

"You never cease to astonish me, Elizabeth," he said before grabbing her hand and tugging her in the direction of the adventure park,

* * *

><p>Jane turned to Chuck and smiled warmly, as they both drank from take out coffee cups,<p>

"So, when you said that he liked her…?" She asked smiling as they watched Libby hang upside down on the monkey bars as she poked her tongue out at Will who was sat on one of the swings,

"Give him time." Chuck laughed,

"They're a very attractive couple, I must say." Jane noted, and Chuck couldn't help but agree, "I wonder how long it will take before he actually asks her out."

"He's shy...I guess we'll have to see what happens at winter ball." Chuck said confidently, and Jane nodded, smiling happily for her friend, and trying not to think about when Chuck was going to ask _her_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, Libby...you looking forward to your English class today?" Jane queried innocently as she watch her roommate 'fluff' her long tousled girls and apply a final coat of nude lip gloss before straightening her pleated skirt and slipping on a pair of low mary-janes. It had been two days since they'd gone to town and Libby had been in a...strange state since. She'd point blank avoided both Chuck and Will all of Sunday and had refused to talk about it, no matter how much both Lottie and Jane had tried to ask her about it,

"Yeah, we're starting a new project, it should be good." she responded nonchalantly, grabbing her black leather bag and turning to her friend, "Ready?" She asked, Jane nodded, trying to hide the amused smile from her lips as she followed Libby out of the room,

"So it has nothing to do with who also happens to be in your class...?" She pried, and Libby turned to her with one eyebrow raised,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jane." She replied casually as they walked into the breakfast room,

"Libby." She scolded, "Stop. Okay. I know that you don't like admitting you were wrong and the idea of changing you opinion of Will is scary but...you like him." She said the last part like an accusation causing Libby to turn and glare at her. Her, like _Will Darcy_? No. Just no.

"I..." She started, "I admit that I _may _have judged him too quickly but...that doesn't mean that I _like _him. He's tolerable."

"He was more than _tolerable_ when you were holding hands on Saturday." Jane retorted knowingly,

"You saw that?" Libby demanded as they walked in the dinning hall filled with students, before shaking her head, "It was once and I did it out of habit." She noticed Chuck and Will sat at one table, caught Will's eyes as he smiled shyly at her. She didn't respond and instead roamed the room for Lottie,

"Look," Jane smiled, "Chuck and _Will _are over there," She grabbed Libby's hand before she had a chance to protest and dragged her over to the boys table,

"Jane," Chuck said standing and giving her a lingering hug before inviting her to sit next to him, leaving Libby next to Will. She shot Jane a glare, somehow feeling like she'd planned all of this before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast,

"Morning, Elizabeth." Will said, also reaching out and selecting a piece of toast before pouring himself a cup of coffee, "Do you want coffee?" he asked and she nodded silently as he poured some of the steaming liquid into her cup,

"Are you alright, Libby?" he asked finally, she still refused to look at him, but she could tell that his clear blue eyes were probably filled with concern. Dammit. Ever since they'd said goodbye on Saturday, she'd been going through an inner struggle. Naturally, she was a very stubborn person, prone to making decisions and sticking with them even if she found out they were wrong. But this...this _boy, _was threatening to fuck everything up for her. She wanted to hate him. She'd been determined not to like him because she knew, she _knew _what guys like him were like. But that was the thing, the more time she spent with him, the more she realised that he _wasn't _like them, at all. She thought he was proud and aloof, when actually he was just trying to keep away from all of the Caroline's of the world, she'd determined that he was a misogynistic pig when, actually, he was one of the few real gentlemen out there these days - opening doors for her, pouring coffee for her. She'd been set upon his being arrogant and unsociable, when actually, he was just shy and unused to and uncomfortable in the large crowds he was often placed in. He was fundamentally a good guy. And she had been totally wrong about him. Because he was perfect. Completely perfect.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly, bringing her mug of coffee to her glossed lips and taking a sip. He was still watching her. He could feel the heat of his gaze as it came to rest on her lips.

"I have a favour to ask..." he said. _Oh shit, what was he gonna ask? _"Promise you _wont _leave me to the mercy of our dear friend Caroline today. I don't think I could stomach having to tell her for the hundredth time that we _a__ren't _attending Winter Ball together."

He was teasing her. William Darcy was actually teasing her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes a mixture of a thousand totally unreadable emotions as they met his gleeful gaze,

"I don't make promises that I can't keep." She said, enough of a smirk playing at her lips for him to know that she was joking. Her chuckled lightly before turning and starting talking to Chuck, leaving to Libby to wonder what the fuck he was playing at as she continued to munch on her toast and avoid Jane's eyes.

They'd avoided Caroline quite spectacularly all through breakfast, and it was just as they were all standing to head off to classes that their good luck finally ended,

"Will, Libby, we have English first period don't we?" She said, sashaying up and fluttering her (clearly false) eyelashes at Will. Libby nodded as she grabbed her bag and notebooks, "Fabby, wait for me while I go grab my books, kay?" She asked, not waiting for a response before she darted off. Will turned to Libby, that same imploring look on his face that he'd had their first english class,

"If we go now," she whispered, "then she wont be able to catch us up," he turned to her, a grin breaking out on his face as he nodded and the pair hurried towards the doors. Libby attempted _not _to notice quite how hot he looked when he smiled, or how good he smelled; like lynx deodorant, toothpaste and, as he leaned over to murmur a quick 'thank you' in her ear, she caught the smell of coffee on his breath, and just for a moment, she wondered if that was what he'd taste like if she were to kiss him. She quickly shook her head in order to clear it as they rounded the corner to English department.

* * *

><p>English class passed uneventfully, they got their a little early so they had the choice of seats. Libby didn't even think as she followed Will to the two seats in the back corner. Thankfully, by the time Caroline got there most of the class had already taken their seats and both Libby and Will had apparently been quite popular for people wanting to sit with them.<p>

She walked in, spotted Will and Libby in what looked like a heated conversation about...something she almost threw her book. What was Will doing looking at _h__er_? She wasn't pretty. Not really. She had good teeth, but her hair was a mussed and she barely wore any makeup. She clearly could _afford _all of the designer clothes and stuff...she just..._didn't want them_. And why someone like Will Darcy would even look at her twice when he could have someone like her, someone who really cared about their appearance, who was on the football team, friends with Ana. Ana would _hate _Libby, of that Caroline was sure. She continued mentally slamming Libby all throughout English as the pair continued talking.

"Shakespeare is _not _boring!" Libby whispered, looking affronted at Will's declaration as class neared it's end,

"He was a good writer, don't get me wrong...I just think he's a bit..." he paused, searching for the words as he glanced down at his copy of 'Twelfth Night', "everyone studies Shakespeare, everyones heard of him, everyone _knows _he was good. That's boring. Take Hemingway, or Daphne De Maurier, they're less known and aren't studied as much, but they're extraordinary writers." Libby considered this for a moment,

"I must admit, I do love Hemingway and De Maurier, but I prefer something a bit lighter. A lot of De Maurier especially is incredibly dark, take Jamaica Inn, for example, it's dark. Something like Twelfth Night is far more enjoyable to read."

"I see your point but-"

"Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet, I do hope you're paying attention." Miss Simmons asked, interrupting their debate, "Now, as I was saying, you'll all be working in pairs. Erm," she looked about, "Well, considering the two of you seem so delighted in debate, Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet, you two can go together. Caroline, you and Michael," She continued to pair everyone up and Libby wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or horrified at the prospect. There would be no avoiding Will Darcy now; this project was to see them until the end of the semester. Will beamed at her, "You need to pick a play by William Shakespeare to study and then you have to write and perform a short piece inspired by it." The bell rang out signalling the end of class, "Class dismissed, I want to hear what play you've selected by Friday."

"What class do you have next?" Will asked Libby,

"Phycology." She responded as they walked to the door, completely ignoring Caroline as she waved at them, "What about you?"

"Will!" Caroline called, coming up behind them, "I need to talk to you about Winter Ball." God her voice was so nasal,

"Yes?" He asked,

"What colour tie are you wearing because-"

"It doesn't matter." He said bluntly, and she looked confused,

"Of course it does, we're-"

"Not going together. Caroline, I never asked you and-"

"Then ask me now," She said sweetly, Libby could see Will struggling and, quite frankly Caroline was starting to piss her off,

"Caroline, I'm not-"

"He can't ask you because he already has a date." The words were out of Libby's mouth before she knew she was saying them. Fuck. Both Will and Caroline turned to her, Will with a look of shock and, maybe...was that joy in his blue eyes? No, of course not. And Caroline with a look of pure, blinding fury.

"He _what_?" She demanded, advancing towards Libby, Will turned to see Libby's fine eyes burning with anger, hurriedly he stepped between the two girls,

"Sorry, Caroline. I'll see you round." And then, he grabbed Libby's hand and dragged her away. He pulled her round the corner and into an empty classroom,

"Fuck, I am so sorry!" Libby said, "I don't know what came over me, I just..."

"Don't worry about it." He replied calmly, "Thank you."

"Jesus!" Libby groaned, running her hands through her hair, "You know what this means, right? All the bloody rumours that are going to be circulating. I can guarantee that-"

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, "I mean, we'll have to actually _go _together now. But I can think of worse things." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I seriously need to learn to think before I speak, god, I have to go to my next class...I'll see you later, Will." sHe said as she dashed out of the room.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck and fuck. Not only had her whole plan to stay the hell away from him completely gone to shit curtesy of Miss Simmons, she was now accidentally his date to winter ball. And...he didn't seem that bothered about it. She wasn't sure if that made her feel worse or better to be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Libby and Jane were sat, deep in conversation regarding all things winter ball. Naturally Jane had been the first person that Libby had sought out after the little drama that morning and they were now deep in discussions,

"Why is it actually called 'Winter Ball'? It's in the last week of september, it's technically still summer?" Libby asked, and Jane shrugged,

"Who knows? Anyway, _dresses; _we'll have to take another trip to town this Saturday, eugh, it doesn't leave us much time though given the ball is Sunday evening. If we don't find anything we're screwed!" Jane chattered,

"We'll find something, our school is a twenty minute bus drive from the centre of Hollywood, I'm _sure _we'll find something in all the-" She didn't get any further, because the door burst open and in strutted Lottie,

"Elizabeth Bennet!" She cried, walking over and plonking herself down in an empty armchair next to Libby and Jane in the busy common room. This was becoming something of a habit.

"Lottie, before you start I think-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WINTER BALL WITH WILL FUCKING DARCY!" She practically yelled, and Libby groaned as several other people currently residing in the common room looked around,

"Well, thanks for not making a big deal about it." She replied sarcastically, "It's not like that."

"What?" Lottie asked, confused, "Did he ask you to winter ball or not?"

"Not." She replied sincerely trying to ignore Lottie's shocked expression,

"It's rather...complicated..." Jane explained as Lottie pulled her chair closer,

"Long story short, Caroline was being all clingy and..._Caroline, _interrogating Will about what colour tie he was wearing, what designer tux he was wearing, you know how she is and he was just floundering and I felt bad and...before I knew what I was doing I was announcing to the entire class that he couldn't go with her because he already had a date." Lottie just stared at her, "Yeah, well, I never actually said he was going with _me_, Caroline jumped to that conclusion all on her own but...then he was all 'well we'll actually have to go together now' and I bet he hates me even more than he did before now because-"

"He never hated you, Libby." Jane interrupted, and Libby scoffed as Jane continued, "No, I promise, according to Chuck it's actually quite the opposite..."

"He _does _always stare at you." Lottie agreed thoughtfully,

"Come on, this is ridiculous, he's just being nice because he knows how much Chuck -his bestfriend- likes you." Libby explained, rolling her eyes because there was no way in _hell _that Will Darcy liked _her_. And she didn't want him too either. _Did she?_

"How did he react? Was he pissed about it or did he seem kind of happy, like, it had saved him from actually having to ask you?" Lottie asked reasonably and Libby shrugged,

"I don't know...I guess he wasn't mad...at all. He was pretty cool with it. Like...really calm and-" she momentarily flashed back to that morning

_"I mean we'll actually have to go together now, but I can think of worse things." _he'd done that thing where he smiles and you can hear it in his voice while his aqua blue eyes twinkled and not because of the light.

"Has he asked for your number?" Jane asked, beaming at her friend,

"Yes, but only because we're doing this bloody project together." Jane and Lottie exchanged knowing looks,

"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed, "Will Darcy doesn't like me, god, why _would _he like me?"

* * *

><p>Will and Chuck were in the middle of a band practice, they had a gig coming up at the next baseball game and had a couple of new songs to go over.<p>

"Will, mate." Patrick Fitz, the bands drummer called, "I heard you were taking that british chick to Winter Ball...oh, what's her name, gorgeous, with the long legs and brown eyes."

"Libby." Will said quietly,

"Yeah, that's the one! It true?"

"Er, yeah." Will said, shrugging, causing Chuck to slap him on the back,

"I knew it! I fucking knew it you sly dog! Can't believe you didn't tell me!" Chuck laughed,

"Knew what?" Patrick demanded,

"That he liked her. He's had the hots for her since she put him in his place first night back."

"Woah, she's the one from the Cops party? Ha! Will mate-"

"I do not have the _hots _for her, Charles." Will reprimanded, folding his arms and looking around the small practice room, "She is...beautiful..." he continued, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, "but that's besides the point; I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't actually ask her."

"Huh?"

"She was trying to save me from the clutches of Caroline and in doing so put us both in a rather compromising position. Not that I minded. I would have probably wound up asking her anyway, this just saves me the trouble." He explained, "Now come on, we've got one last new song to get done before curfew in..." he checked his watch, "twenty minutes." They all turned the pages of their music until they came across the new song Will had written, "Fine Eyes"

"This wouldn't happen to be about her, would it?" Patrick queried and Will just rolled his eyes, refusing to answer the question.

* * *

><p>The week passed uneventfully, rumours were flying regarding Will and Libby and Winter Ball, and Chuck <em>finally <em>asked Jane (who said yes). Libby and Will met in the library on Wednesday to talk about their project, deciding that, given Will was out of school on Friday for a gig and the meeting with the bands manager that Libby would discuss their choice with Miss Simmons and that the play they were going to adapt was The Taming of the Shrew.

Saturday rolled around and Libby, Jane and Lottie got on the earliest bus into town for a full day of Winter Ball shopping.

It was when they were in the dressing room at Macy's that Jane finally broached a subject her and Caroline had been discussing,

"Do you think anything will, you know, _happen _tomorrow?" She asked, as Libby came out of her changing cubicle wearing a knee-length jet black strapless dress,

"What do you mean?" She asked distractedly as she adjusted the skirt,

"You should go with that one, it's beautiful," She noted of the dress Libby was wearing.

"Completely, you look _stunning _Libby." Jane agreed,

" And you know, between you and Will, do you think he'll like kiss you or anything?" Lottie pried, as she admired her reflection in the short, tight blue dress with the sweet-heart neckline she was trying on, even though she'd bought her dress two weeks previously,

"Hahaha, no." Libby laughed, "I'd be surprised if he even actually asks me to dance."

Lottie and Jane exchanged a glance, "I think I'm going to go with this one, Janie, I think you should go for the long green one."

"Yeah, I really loved that one, okay. Seriously though, Libby you really don't think anythings gonna happen?"

"I'm positive." She said, then her phone went off and she tugged it out of her bag in the dressing room,

"who's it Fromm?" Lotttie chided as Libby replied,

"Will" she conceded, "but only because he wants to work on our English project this evening."

"what have you said?"

"yes...it's just homework, guys calm down, we're just gonna finish planning our story."

* * *

><p>Six hours later and Will and Libby were alone in the deserted library, it was getting late and everyone had either gone to bed or gone to the common rooms, they'd been working for an hour, the basic outline for the script was almost done and there was just one last thing to agree on,<p>

"William!" Libby yelled, standing up and throwing her pen down. Will suppressed a smirk at this,

"Elizabeth, I just don't see the point in making them kiss." He said, folding his arms and cocking his head at her, his gaze just as intent as ever. He could tell that the use of her full name hadn't gotten past her,

"Argh!" she cried, striding around the table to stand directly in front of him, "It just…they just…do!" she said, "If we're basing this on a play with romance in it, then there needs to be _romance_!" At this, Will regarded her, before taking another step forward and looked at her tiny frame,

"There's romance in it, Libby. It's just… _subtler_. More in keeping with the play."

"Are you suggesting that I'm not subtle?" she demanded icily, her soft brown eyes growing cold as she looked up at the boy before her and laid down the challenge.

"No, Libby, not _unsubtle_, but you don't always need to hand everything to the audience on a plate." He replied calmly, as he thought about how beautiful she looked when she was pissed off with him, and about how much he enjoyed arguing with her,

"You…I…I so _am _subtle!" She finally exclaimed indignantly. Will couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face,

"You are many things, Miss Bennet, but subtle is not a word I would use to describe you."

"At least I'm not too prissy to bloody well kiss someone I'm not dating…for a play!" she yelled, taking another step forward so that they were practically occupying the same space,

"Prissy?" He laughed, because she just looked so damn adorable stood in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top as she screamed at him. And then, Elizabeth Bennet exploded; there was just something about the way that he was looking at her,

"William Darcy, you are such an arse! I can't believe that you're being so bloody difficult about this! It's just a kiss! What's wrong with having them kiss?" her fine brown eyes were blazing and her face was just inches from his; his sparkling blue eyes as intense as ever. And then her face fell slightly, "Or am I just too 'brain dead' for you to want to kiss?" she said quietly, not breaking their gaze, faces simply a breath away as their hearts pounded.

And then his lips were crashing against hers as what little restraint he had left snapped, his hands encircling around her tiny waist and pulling her tightly against him as her kissed her fiercely.

She was completely taken aback at first, but the moment he pulled her to his chest she realised what was happening. And he tasted like coffee.

She kissed him back with just as much passion, her anger completely gone by this point as her hands snaked around his neck and tangled in his dark hair. finally they broke apart they were both grasping for air, Libby just staring at the boy stood before her as he ran his hands through his dark hair, his perfect aqua eyes dark with lust,

"Too 'brain dead' to kiss?" he asked her quietly once he could speak, his gaze intense, "Jesus, Libby, what you do to-" he didn't get any further, because Libby's lips were on his again as she pushed him against the wall, his hands inadvertently roaming over her body. She moaned slightly into his mouth as their tongues brushed and sighed as he pulled her tighter against him,

"God, Libs," he groaned, lifting her easily so she could wrap her bare legs around his waist, his hands travelling all over her petite frame leaving a trail of fire on her skin, "You have no idea…no idea how long."

When they finally separated in order to catch their breath, Libby leaned her head against his forehead,

"Now do you see why I cannot kiss you in front of Miss Simmons?" he asked, his voice low and husky and Libby doesn't think he's ever looked so damn sexy, "I wouldn't be able to control myself, God I'm struggling to hold onto what little willpower I have left now." He breathed sharply as he let her down, her thigh grazing his hard manhood. He hissed and there was a pause as their eyes locked. Libby laughed lightly then, her gaze gleeful, "Maybe we should get back to work, because other wise I think this would end in a way that neither of us are ready for." She said, going to stand up but he pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers, she responded eagerly before he broke the kiss and smiled,

"You should get to bed, Libs." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow evening." She nodded, shooting him a shy smile as she grabbed her books and left, her mind completely all over the place. He'd just kissed her. Will Darcy had just kissed her, like really kissed her, the sort of kisses that make you forget reality exists. She was smiling like a crazy person as she hurried down the darkened hallways bak towards her room. Jane wasn't going to believe this. Jesus, she didn't believe it. There was no way that had just happened. No fucking way that Will Darcy wanted to kiss her. Was there? He'd tasted like coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - hi guys! I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's reading an reviewing this piece, it's had such a great response and I love you all! I'm not sure if you guys may think this last bit was a little premature and, to tell you the truth I hadn't originally planned on putting this in yet, but I'm not sure, it felt right...anyway, I hope you like it and leave a lovely little review! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Libby woke the next morning to the sound of Jane bustling about their shared bedroom.

"What time is it?" She mumbled,

"Oh, morning Libby, I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked sweetly, "It's about one...you missed breakfast."

"Shit." Libby groaned, before throwing off the covers and clambering out of bed,

"A...er," Jane started tentatively as Libby grabbed a cardigan and pulled it on, walking over and picking up her hair brush, fixing her appearance in the mirror, "A certain _Mr Darcy_ was very concerned about your where abouts, Libby...and...I didn't hear you come in last night, you were at the library pretty late...?"

"What-er...what are you talking about?" Libby stuttered, her mind flashing back to the feel of Will Darcy's broad shoulders and toned stomach under her small hands and the taste of coffee on his breath as his hot lips devoured hers,

"ELIZABETH! You're blushing!" She exclaimed, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing!" Libby insisted, Jane fixed her with a look and Libby sighed,

"We...we got in a fight-"

"Libby! Really, what was it this time? Oh, and me and Chuck thought things were going so well, you're still going-"

"Jane, thats not all...we, we got in a fight about whether or not the two main protagonists should...should kiss at the end of the script. Baring in mind we were going to have to perform this at some point..."

"Libby! I can't believe you were refusing to kiss him!" Jane scolded and Libby chuckled, placing the hair brush down and running her hands through her now untangled hair,

"It was the other way around actually...he...he didn't want to kiss me-" Libby's mind flashed back to the night before,

_"Now do you see why I cannot kiss you in front of Miss Simmons?" he asked, his voice had been so low and so husky and she didn't think she'd ever seen his perfect eyes so dark and full of passion and...lust...for **her**, "I wouldn't be able to control myself, God I'm struggling to hold onto what little willpower I have left now." She recalled his swift intake of breath as her thigh grazed his hardness. She'd done that to him. She'd felt so safe as he'd cradled her, his mouth hot on hers, leaving trails of fire all over her body._

"So I started yelling, I called him an arse and prissy, you know and then...he kissed me." She breathed it out like it was a secret and Jane stared at her! Before she grinned,

"Oh my god! I knew it! I so knew it! I told you, Libby, I so told you that he liked you! Oh my god! Ahhhh!' She exclaimed, running over and hugging Libby, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, well, it was just a kiss, I have no idea what that...means?"

"It means, that myself and Lottie were right so-" Jane was interrupted by a nock on the door. The two girls exchanged glances, it wasn't Lottie, she would have just barged in, and there was no way it was the matron, she never visited on weekends. Jane walked over and opened the door,

"Will!" She said smiling,

"Can...is...is Libby in her, I..." he stammered, causing Jane to glance back at Libby who was violently shaking her head, she shot her an apologetic glance before returning her attention to Will,

"Yeah, she's only just woken up, I've got to go check some last minute details for later with Chuck...I'll be back in a bit." She said, before slipping out past Will and leaving the pair alone.

"Hey," Libby said, quietly, refusing to look at him, he just stood in the door way drinking in her appearence. Jane wasn't lying when she'd said he'd just woken up, she was stood in front of him, a tiny pair of black shorts on and a cardigan that was wrapped tightly about her small frame.

"You weren't at breakfast," he stated, walking towards her,

"No, I...I overslept..." She looked up finally and caught his eye, he smiled easily at her and she caught her breath. The tension was palpable in that room and her eyes shifted lower towards his lips. He was still walking towards her, stopping just in front of her, his cool blue eyes searching her caramel ones, she looked up at him, suddenly noticing quite how tiny she was in comparison to him. He looked back down at her and smiled, reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear,

"I just...I wanted to apologise. Last night...that was never how I'd planned it and I'm sorry...i really...I like you Elizabeth." Under any normal circumstance, she would have teased him for the cliche move he'd just pulled but this was different. He'd just told her he liked her. Will Darcy _liked _her! Suddenly, she was grinning at him, and before she had a chance to think, she was leaning up on her tiptoes and brushing her soft lips against his.

The kiss was slow and gentle and in every way perfect as Libby unfolded her arms and allowed them to snake up around his neck. Will Darcy got quite a shock when he slipped his hands inside her cardigan, expecting to find t-shirt and instead, finding nothing. He pulled back in order to look at her. Black cotton shorts mussed up hair, puffy lips and a black bra. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen,

"God you're beautiful." He breathed, kissing her again. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived, because there was a knock on the door as Jane called,

"Is it safe to come in?" Libby and Will laughed as she stepped away and rubbing at the nape of his neck,

"Yeah," He called and Jane entered followed by Lottie, Jane was carrying garment bags as Lottie carried a pile of expensive looking boxes,

"I'm really sorry, Will, but we're gonna have to kick you out, we only have six hours to get ready and things need to start happening," Jane explained apologetically as she laid the garment bags down on her carefully made bed. Will noted then that you could clearly tell the difference between where Libby slept and where Jane slept; Jane's bed was neatly made, her dressing table and bedside table both neatly ordered, as was her desk. Everything was colour co-ordinated and tidy. Libby's side of the room however, was quite the opposite, he makeup and beauty products were scattered all over her dressing table and there were books littering her bedside table and desk. The term 'lived-in look' sprung to Will's mind. He chuckled then as he noticed the horrified expression on Libby's face,

"_Six hours_!?" She exclaimed, "_She fucking hours! _Why do we need six hours?"

"Because," Lottie explained, "There's showering and hair washing, then hair drying, then facials, manicures and pedicures, then waxing, then hair, then makeup, then we have to actually _get_ dressed. We're all going to be helping each other too. It takes a long time."

"Jesus," Libby breathed, before turning to Will, "I'll...I'll see you later," She smiled, and he nodded, leaning in a pecking her on the lips - an act that shocked the both of them - before scurrying out.

Lottie and Jane both turned to a very embarrassed Libby,

"Details, _now_." Lottie said, before adding, "Oh, and we _so _told you so."

* * *

><p>Seven o'clock came around surprisingly quickly, and, while Libby continued in the belief that six hours to get ready was a little excessive, but, to say it paid off would be an understatement, Lottie took off at about six to meet up with some other friends, leaving just Libby and Jane to complete the finishing touches on their appearance and get more and more nervous. Ar quarter to seven, there came a sharp wrap on the door. Libby turned to Jane and they exchanged nervous smiles before Jane went to open the door. Chuck and Will stood there, smiling as Jane invited them in. Libby's breath caught in her throat as he came into view. He looked like one of the princes from the fairytales her father used to read her.<p>

"Libs," Will breathed, and Libby shuddered at his use of the nickname. There weren't many people that she let call her 'Libs',

"Hey, Will." She said shyly, she could feel the heat of his gaze on her, intense as ever, she was so beautiful. the dress, falling just bellow her knee in a deep, midnight black had a full, puffy skirt and a tight bodice with no straps, highlighting her small, but in proportion, bust. The shoes she was adorning were also black, stilettos curtesy of the fact that she was a good couple of inches shorter than him when wearing flats, this just meant that kissing her would be all the easier. Her hair was loose and natural, just the way he loved it, framing her beautiful face. She was flawless.

"God, you look...you look so beautiful, Elizabeth." He breathed coming to stand in front of her, she smiled,

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself, _William._" She smiled and he grinned offering her his arm,

"Shall we go then?" Chuck asked, and the four of them walked out of the door and towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>The decorations in the main hall were beautiful. Tables with white lace covering them and eight chairs arranged about them. The chandeliers looked beautiful and reflected the moonlight outside.<p>

Libby descended the elaborate historic looking staircase on the arms of Will. She couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the place. Their was a string quartet playing. _A string quartet. _How very british, she thought, and laughed at the idea. They walked over and sat at a table, besides Patrick and his date and Lottie and her date, Richi Collins. They chatted, all of them for hours, getting up, wandering around the room and being introduced to knew people. Libby's hand joined securely with his the only thing stopping Will from bolting as countless younger students came up asking for autographs etc. Libby was amazing though, she handled all of it so well, it was a few hours later, night had fallen and a lot of the younger students had retired, Libby, Will, Jane and Chuck sat drinking fake champagne and orange juice. Chuck and Jane danced a couple of dances and eventually, Will leaned over to the girl sat beside him, laughing and joking with her friends,

"Dance with me?" Will whispered, and she smiled, nodding, "Of course." He stood up and offered her his hand as he lead her onto the dance floor. Most of the people still at the ball were dancing by this point, twirling around in a kaleidoscope of coloured dresses and black tuxedoes. He lead her right to the very centre of the dance floor and wrapped his arms about her waist as she looped hers about his neck and they started to sway in time to the music,

"I love this song." Libby breathed, and Will just smiled. They continued dancing in a peaceful silence before Libby spoke again, "It's you're turn to say something Will," she chided, "I've commented on the song, now you should comment on how lovely the room looks, or how many people showed up."

"Of course, which do you wanted to hear?" He asked, playing along with her game, his mind distracted by just how beautiful the girl in his arms was, by just how much he wanted to kiss her, to tease her, make her _his_.

"You're impossible, William." She laughed, and he smiled, and yet again she was caught by just how beautiful he was when he smiled,

"And you're stunning."

"Wow, cheese central there!" She teased and he shrugged,

"I don't care. It's true, you are easily the most beautiful women in the room."

"Well, now I know you're lying; Jane's here." She smirked, and he sighed. She really couldn't see it, could she. Jane was pretty yes, but Libby, had that flare in her eyes, that complete mystery. She was intriguing, a puzzle that he couldn't help but want to solve.

"Tell me something, Will." She asked, and he smirked,

"While that dress looks beautiful on, I can only imagine how much better it would look off." She feigned shock,

"Mr Darcy! Maybe you are a misogynist after all," he laughed, twirling her around before bringing her back to his chest and pulling her tighter against him, "But I meant something real, something no one else knows. Tell me of your sister, Ana, your parents, I want to know."

"Why?"

"So I can better make out your character." he laughed, but conceded,

"My father...lives in England, actually, he moved there when him and my mum got divorced. I was about seven. She didn't know she was pregnant at the time, of course." His face clouded over then, "She...she died, giving birth to Ana, so me and Ana got shipped off to live with dad. He...wasn't much of a father though, sent us both to boarding schools back here as soon as we were old enough. Ana's at an elementary school called Ramsgate Academy..." He stopped,

"Will...I'm...I'm so sorry." She breathed, and he smiled sadly down at her,

"It isn't your fault, Elizabeth Bennet." And then, he kissed her, soft and gentle at first but they quickly got lost in each others embrace. Will was the first to pull away, panting for breath as he straightened his appearance, "If we don't stop now my restraint will completely go and I'll end up groping you in the middle of the dance floor." She laughed at this, before going up on her tiptoes and whispering,

"And would there be something truly wrong with that?" she nibbled his ear gently before pulling away completely as she went to walk, he groaned, reaching out and pulling her back to him, kissing her soundly, she laughed against his lips pulling away, but this time, dragging him with her when she went to go back to the table.

"There you two are! Wondered where you got too," Lottie asked, grinning wildly and swaying.

"Is she drunk?" Will whispered to Libby and she laughed in disbelief,

"It would seem so," Will went to sit back down, but Libby smiled and shook her head,

"I'm really tired now actually, so Will was gonna take me back to my room, I'll...I'll see you in the morning guys." She said, before turning and leading Will away.

The moment they were up the steps and round the corner, hands linked, he turned to her,

"What are you doing, Libs?" he asked, she just smiled at him,

"I'm tired." She replied, and he shrugged, starting to walk in the direction of her room again. Libby's mind was whirling. Had someone spiked the punch? She suddenly felt drunk. Her mind was spinning but all she could think about was Will, the way he smelt, the way he tasted the way he looked in his tux. Oh jesus. She needed to get away from him, from his intoxicating presence so she could just think, it was all happening far too quickly.

"We're here." He said when they reached her door. She nodded,

"We're here," There was a pause as they both looked at each other, "I had an amazing night, Will." she said and he nodded, before leaning down and kissing her. It was only meant to be a quick goodnight kiss, but just as he started to pull away, he tiny hands reached up and knotted in his hair and she was deepening the kiss. Before either of them really knew what was happening, the door was open and they were stumbling through, mouths still locked together. His large hands traveled down her body, grasping at the puffy material of her skirt as her hands skittered over his broad back,

"Libby," He moaned, and she grinned, before squealing as he lifted her up, reattaching their lips, tongues dulling for dominance. He picked her up, her legs automatically encircling his waist as her core pressed against his manhood. At this, Will pulled back,

"Libby, you have to know, if you keep kissing me like that...I won't be able to stop myself." She stopped, her breath ragged and her heart thumping. Split second decisions. Now, or never. Now. Libby very deliberately pressed her lips against his her hands moving to undo his tie,

"I like you too," She whispered, before they tumbled back onto her bed.


End file.
